


Criminal

by MythicalWillit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Could be triggering to some people IDK, Crime Scenes, Death Threats, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, Injury, Inspired by Music, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Stockholm syndrome kinda? If you squint?, This is going to be a doozy, Threats, Violence, kinks ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWillit/pseuds/MythicalWillit
Summary: Based on the song "Criminal" by Britney Spears. Link is the partner of a rich CEO who takes Link for granted. An outburst leads to things changing, a mysterious stranger literally stepping in, and a series of events that will lead Link down a dangerous path he didn't think he would ever get into.





	1. Hustler

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on my phone on the train, this came up on my spotify and I was like "Ohohoh this would be a great fic" and this was born.

* * *

 

 

_He is a hustler, he is no good at all. He is a sucker of a gun._

 

* * *

 

 

      Link awkwardly adjusted his tie as he stood off to the side, mind elsewhere besides the socialite party he was currently in the middle of attending. He was the date of his partner of almost 2 years now, Aaron, CEO of a leading industry in mechanics. He was very handsome, a neat and tidy appearance with styled brown hair, and clean shaven, just like Link. He looked completely different from when they first met, a young man with eyes of fresh grass and a dream, but Link liked to believe that it was the same man who told him long ago that he loved him. He would whisper it into Link's hair as they danced to a static-filled radio in their first apartment together, holding him close. They haven't danced like that in a long time, now.

Link hasn't heard Aaron say that he loved him in a long time, either.

An arm hooked possessively around his waist, pulling him to a solid body, a slightly larger build than him, about 2 inches taller. Link looked up to find Aaron grinning ear to ear; this group they were hanging out was laughing at something the man probably said. Aaron used to this moment to lean down, whispering in Link's ear.

"Hey, look actually happy to be here, can you? These people are a big deal. Stop day dreaming."

Link swallowed and nodded, ocean blue eyes hesitantly looking away. He took a deep breath and faked his best smile, busying his fingers behind his back.

It was always like this now. With the money that Aaron has been making the past year, Link felt like some of it went to his head. They moved into a big beautiful house, with designer clothes and luxurious furniture. Parties every weekend, and soon it became routine for Aaron to send Link off in a taxi home by himself. Aaron would come back much, much later, early morning sometimes, often stumbling into bed, smelling of expensive whisky and even more expensive perfume.

Perfume. Link has come to hate the smell of it.

Link fought back the sudden stinging in his eyes, willing himself not to go down that path of thinking right now, trying to enjoy the party. The venue was beautiful, with high ceilings, and plush seats all around. He politely declined another glass of champagne from a waiter (and ignoring the condescending look of his partner) as he looked off at the jazz band lightly playing in the corner. The grip on his waist tightened uncomfortably, and Link resisted the urge to squirm. He looked back at the group and saw them all holding a glass, looking at Link in confusion.

"Don't you want to try it, darling?" An older woman in her 50s asked, French manicured nails tapping the rim of the crystal glass. "It's quite good, maybe it'll help you relax! Aaron, you caught yourself quite the shy one."

Link turned red, hands shaking behind him as he stuttered out a weak answer. "Well, I, um... I don't--"

"Yes, he is quite shy." Aaron smoothly cut in, leaning into Link's space and stroking an errant black lock of the smaller man's hair into place. "I'm sorry, but will you excuse us?" Aaron pulled Link with him, and Link nearly stumbled to keep up with the quick pace to the corridor of the large ballroom.

He was spun around violently and was met with a furious stare from forest green eyes. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

Link swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, trying to step back but was pulled closer by a firm grip on his bicep. "W-what do you mean, I'm not doing anything--"

"Exactly. You're not doing _anything_. You're standing there like some dumb hick. I taught you better than that." Aaron's tone was like a knife cutting at Link's insecurities. He remembered when Aaron, a Los Angeles city boy, found his Southern roots actually quite charming. Now it was the source of ridicule for anything Link said or did.

Link sniffed, fighting off the panic that was creeping up his spine and settling into the back of his mind, making his head ache. He briefly wondered how many drinks Aaron had; he smelled the alcohol on his breath from this proximity. "I'm, I'm sorry Aaron. You know how I get at these parties. Please, can we go home? Together?" He added the last part in weakly, already knowing the answer.

" _You_ can, I'm not done here yet." Aaron grabbed at Link's chin and pulled him up into a kiss that nearly bruised Link's mouth. He whimpered and hands flew onto Aaron's chest, trying to push him away. He was let go after a few seconds and he stumbled back. Aaron shoved his hands in his expensive pants pockets, looking at him with a mix of loathing and lust. "Idiot. You stay up for me. We have.... things to discuss when I get home."

Link hugged his arms to himself tightly, licking at his swollen lips, eyes closing in shame and hurt. He didn't even bother answering, knowing he would get in trouble later but he simply didn't care at the moment. He quickly walked off past Aaron, ignoring his mumbling, and made a beeline to the nearest bathroom. He shut himself into the space and locked the door with a bang. With a choked sob, he leaned against the door, sliding down the mahogany until he was sitting on the hard, cold floor. He drew his knees to his chest, running a hand through his hair, messing up whatever the stylist did earlier that evening. His black locks fell in side-swept bangs over his forehead and curled by his ears.

 _Why?_ Was this what life was going to be for him now? Endless parties? Mindless luxury? Booze? Link had always been a man who enjoyed routine, thriving in his own space, but he felt constricted. Aaron hired a maid so he no longer cleaned around the house. Cleaning was a coping mechanism for Link and let him feel control of one aspect of his life, but that was taken away from him. Hell, Aaron even forced him to quit his own job as a programmer, saying he had enough to provide for the both of them now, complaining that Link spent “too much time there.” Now, Link's days consisted of endless monotony; sitting in the kitchen, nursing a hot cup of coffee and singing quietly to himself in an otherwise empty house. He would wander, feeling like a stranger in his own home. Aaron was always gone and the cleaners would avoid him, most likely afraid to talk to him. Or even worse, not permitted.

He shakily stood up, and his designer oxfords clicked quietly as he crossed the large bathroom to a row of mirrors. He sniffed, grabbed a tissue, and looked at himself as he wiped his nose.

He barely recognized the man who looked back at him in his own reflection. A custom tailored, crisp, dark blue suit, a lavender tie. It was fitted to perfection to his slim body, showing his assets and accentuating his broad shoulders. He ran his fingers through his hair, the desire to mess it up even further stronger than ever.

_I need to breathe. Come on Link. breathe. You can make it through this night just like all the other nights. He loves you._

**_Does he?_ **

Link stepped back, adjusting his glasses and taking a deep breath. He chose to ignore the voice that was slowly getting louder with every passing week with Aaron. He washed his hands, cleaned his glasses, and with a resigned look, stepped out.

As he walked down the corridor, he thought about ways to improve their relationship. Maybe they should go visit Link's hometown in North Carolina, they haven't visited his mother in almost a year. Aaron would probably protest, but maybe if Link tried harder to have a good time at the party, he would consider the trip. Link could laugh at all his awful jokes, nod when he was supposed to, and look absolutely happy to be there.

Just like how he was supposed to.

He went back into the party with a fake smile plastered on his face, this time accepting the glass of champagne that was offered to him, taking a long sip of it. He can do this. Now to find Aaron.

It took him a while (and a bit of awkward socializing) but he found Aaron sitting on the couch in the corner, a crystal tumbler held in his hand, filled with amber liquid. His arm was draped over the back and his legs were crossed.

Beside him, a very pretty young woman sat. Giggling at some joke that Aaron probably said. She wore a tight black, body-con dress, and her platinum blonde hair was curled beautifully in waves that cascaded down her shoulders. Ruby red lips stretched into a grin, and her manicured hand playfully hit him on the leg. Her hand stayed there.

They were sitting awfully close. Their faces, too. Too close.

Link's smile faltered, heart dropping a little.

_He wouldn't._

His hand was now playing with one of her curls as he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Her giggle was a tinkling of bells, and her chocolate brown eyes twinkled. Link didn't even realize he dropped his glass, even as it left his fingers and shattered on the ground.

_He wouldn't._

His fingers were on her face now, stroking her cheek. His smile was predatory; and Link knew that face well. It was the same face that would shake him awake post-parties, or interrupt him while he was showering.

_He is._

Without thinking Link marched over there, and cleared his throat, loud enough to burst their little bubble.

" _Excuse me_." Link said sharply. Later on, he would be impressed at his own audacity. "Who is she?" He turned accusing eyes onto Aaron.

"Just a friend, baby. No need to get so tight." Aaron said, looking at Link in warning, but a smile was on his face, and his hand was now resting on the woman's shoulders. She was looking at Link through the rim of her champagne glass, eyebrow raised.

"A friend? Strange, I've never seen someone hit on their friends like this before. Maybe that's where you'll be tonight. With your _friend_.” Link was trembling slightly in rage and sorrow, everything around him becoming muffled. The act of seeing Aaron like this was pushing him over the edge.

"Link." Aaron hissed. He turned to his "friend." Excuse me. He's a little sensitive. I just need to step out to talk to him."

The woman nodded, looking at Link up and down, before looking away. "Of course."

Aaron smiled, almost too sweetly, before grabbing Link by the bicep again, quickly but quietly hauling him out of there. They kept going until they were out on the street of the gala's front steps. Link let himself be dragged into the night, the air crisp and cool.

It was a cool contrast to the hot, harsh slap that backhanded him across the face, knocking his glasses off. Tears instantly sprang up in his eyes and he stumbled, landing on the ground on one knee. He cradled his face, mouth open and eyes wide.

"What the _fuck_ Link! How dare you embarrass me like that!" Aaron yelled at the fallen man. Link said nothing, slowly lifting his head to look up at Aaron. His face was distorted in anger and the orange light of the street lights gave him an intimidating spotlight.

"I should just stop taking you to these parties. Why do I even bother you! It's worthless taking you!" Aaron yanked Link back up, the grip on his skinny arm vice-like.

"A-Aaron, you're hurting me--"

"You are an ungrateful, awful, selfish person. No wonder I felt sorry for you! I thought you would be a good fuck, and you won't even put out for me! After all the things I bought you!" Aaron grabbed at the lavender tie, yanking Link. "Who bought this suit for you! Who pays for your food! You belong to me, you son of a bitch--"

Suddenly they were torn apart but an unseen force. A hand-- a huge hand-- grabbed at Link's forearm and flung him to the side. Link was so shocked that he stumbled onto the stairs, landing on the lowest step. He looked up and his eyes widened with surprise, and fear.

A man was there. No, a giant. His right fist was bloody and he was standing over the fallen form of Aaron, who was moaning in pain, cradling his mouth.

The man was decked out mostly in black, a dirty leather jacket, fitted to muscled chest with wear. Form fitting black jeans that clung to long, powerful legs. The white t-shirt, from what Link can see, was well worn and slightly tattered. His huge boots were black and laced tightly. Link couldn't see his face, but he can see dirty blonde hair, styled upright. He scrambled to get his glasses and hastily pushed them back on.

Immediately, Link thought they were being robbed. That thought flew out the window when the giant man turned, and Link stopped breathing.

A deep voice broke the silence. Quiet but strong and smooth, with a familiar accent. "You okay?"

"Ah..." Link blinked, forcing his mouth closed. The man was handsome. Attractive, even. _Very_ attractive. In a scary way. It wasn't comforting, at all. Deep set, hazel eyes, strong eyebrows, a neatly trimmed beard that partially hid his lips. "Um... yes?"

A moan interrupted the moment and they both turned to look at Aaron slowly getting up, clutching his mouth. His hand was caked with his own blood.

"What the hell..." Aaron stumbled, eyes glowing with fury, looking up at the stranger before his eyes turned onto Link. "You... Who the hell is he?! You hired him to beat me up?!"

" _W_ _hat?!_ No! I don't know who he is!" Link shot in front of the tall stranger. "I didn't hire him--"

"Oh. I see..." A slow chuckle came from the man, shaking his head. He looked up at the sky before craning his neck at the two, a grin on his face. "You fucking _whore_. Is this the guy? The one you're screwing behind my back? Won't let me fuck you but you'll let this... This guy?!" Aaron spat, glaring at Link.

The words were sharp and pierced Link's heart. "N-no Aaron! I didn't cheat on you! Stop! You've had too much to drink, you're out of your mind--"

"Shut the fuck up, you lying--" Aaron moved forward to hit Link again. The smaller man closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for another hit.

Only it never came. Instead, he was yanked back into a solid warmth. Opening his eyes, he realized his back was pressed against the bigger man's chest. The fist that Aaron was about to swing was caught in a vice-like grip in a large, callused hand, right in front of him, inches from his face.

"He said to _stop_." the stranger said dangerously, and gripped the fist until Aaron cried out in agony. Link was sure he heard a finger dislocate under the pressure.

The stranger smoothly stepped in front of Link again and delivered another blow, this time to Aaron's head, watching him bonelessly collapse to the ground, a frown on his face. He flexed his hand, and his posture was relaxed slightly as he turned back to Link.

Link swallowed, eyes staring at the rise and fall of Aaron's chest. He was alive, just knocked out. He would be okay. He slowly looked up at his... he didn't really know what to call him. Savior? It didn't quite fit.

“Um,” Link started. “I... you didn't have to get involved, but... thank you, sir.” Link put a hand on his swollen right cheek, feeling it pulse with pain. Link closed his eyes and sniffed pitifully. He didn't notice the stranger's eyes soften slightly, as his sharp hazel eyes looked at injured cheek.

“... Come on.” The man started walking in the opposite direction.

“... You want me to go with you?” Link blinked, his heart thudded against his chest. This was dangerous. The bigger man didn't answer him, just stopped walking, and turned around to look at him.

They looked into each other's eyes and said nothing for what felt like an eternity. Looks were exchanged; fear, suspicion, wariness, excitement, and curiosity.

Link looked back at the extravagant building of the gala. There was nothing for him here. He knew that. He looked back at the mysterious man, partially hidden in the shadows, a pair of keys now clasped in his hand.

Maybe there was nothing for him there, either. But Link was tired of playing it safe. Even just for a night, he wanted to be _free_. The stranger probably noted the shift in Link's demeanor and raised his arm, hand outstretched in invitation, a dangerous smirk on his face. It was the first time Link saw the man somewhat smile, and it made him feel funny. Scared? Excited?

“... Okay.” Link assented, starting to walk towards the man. He paused mid-step. “Oh, wait.”

He turned to the battered body of his now former lover on the ground, the throbbing in his cheek intensifying just at the sight of him. He frowned, and with little thought, delivered a swift kick to the side of Aaron, hearing a groan from the unconscious form.

“Okay, now let's go.” Link looked back at the dangerous-looking man and was strangely happy to see the man grinning a little wider. Link walked forward, took a deep breath, and took his hand.

They disappeared into the night.

 


	2. Sucker

* * *

 

_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable, he is a sucker of a gun._

 

* * *

 

All Link could hear was a dull ringing in his ears, distorting everything around him. He felt his heart beating in his chest, and the only thing grounding him was the rough-feeling hand clasped around his.

Link stared at the leather-clad back of the man, his hood now up, and he watched his head shift this way and that, looking for anyone that noticed them. He had so many questions. Why was he there? Who _was_ he?

They stopped at a motorcycle, a dark, beautifully crafted machine that gleamed with its shiny black parts. The man let go of his hand and got out his helmet, adjusting something on it quickly before tossing it to the smaller man, and Link fumbled to catch it. He held it with both hands, looking up at his mysterious savior.

"Put it on." The man looked over at Link, staring him down until Link hesitantly pulled it over his head. Seemingly satisfied, he pulled out a touchscreen phone and started typing.

"Um," Link stepped a little closer, fastening the latch under his chin to secure the helmet to his head. "What... What's your name?"

The man paused, seeming to ponder as to whether to answer Link or not. He leaned down, getting in Link's personal space, and the spectacled man felt his face go hot. After what seemed like an eternity, the man responded.

"What's _your_ name?" The man cocked his head, narrowing his eyes.

Link paused; he didn't expect that as an answer. Regardless of the danger he was possibly putting himself in, he gave a little huff. "Well, I asked first."

The taller man seemed surprised, eyebrows slightly raised. He stroked his blonde beard in thought, and Link instantly came to like that one small humane motion. He was dealing with a man. A giant, dangerous man, but a man nonetheless.

"Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine."

Link adjusted his suit, giving him something to busy his hands with as he thought about it. That seemed fair enough. "I'm... My name is Charles. Charles Neal." Months of social upbringing from Aaron made him subconsciously stick his hand out in greeting, and he immediately felt like an idiot. The blonde stranger looked at the offered hand, then at Link.

".... Charles. That's your name." The man almost seem amused. Link stuttered, wanting to take his hand back now, but refusing to drop it.

"Yeah, but I go by Link. Please don't call me Charles, it's weird and no one calls me that, or if they do I feel like I'm about to get hollered at--"

"Link." And at once, he fell silent. His name sounded good on the other man's lips. He felt long fingers encase his hand in a firm grip, and suddenly he was yanked forward, nearly bumping into a well-muscled chest. He craned his neck to look up into amused hazel-green eyes.

"Okay, Link." The man offered him a little smirk. "My name is Rhett."

"... Rhett." Link repeated and felt the name in his mouth. He liked it.

Rhett closed his eyes for a moment, stilling for a few seconds before opening his eyes again. "Let's get out of here."

"O-okay." Link climbed on the back of the motorcycle. "Hey, do you have a last name, Rhett?"

Rhett climbed in front of Link, revving the engine to life. He turned around, and his smirk was back in place. "Nope." He slapped Link's visor on, ignoring the startled sound that came out of the smaller man. "Hold on."

Rhett pulled into the streets, and tore into the night, lights flashing by as his bike roared.

Link held on.

* * *

Link left his breath back at the gala. Along with everything else; his fears, his anxiety. He pressed his helmet covered face into the back of cold leather that smelled of oil and thunder. He inhaled it before it was quickly swept away in the wind. He held onto Rhett tightly as they sped down the highway, arms locked around his waist. Everything was a blur, and moving so quickly. It was a perfect way to describe his night so far.

Link wasn't sure of how much time passed, but they were eventually out of the central part of the city. Link could tell because the buildings were smaller, and things were quieter. Rhett slowed down into a cruise, and Link was able to see his surroundings more clearly.

"Where are we?"

"Shh." The larger man silenced him as he parked in an alleyway that seemed to be devoid of life. "Don't take your helmet off until I tell you to." Rhett pulled his hood further up over his hair, eyes now steely and looking left and right. Without a word, he got off the bike, pulling Link with him by the arm. Link elongated his strides to keep up with Rhett's long legs, and they turned to a door.

Rhett pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the 3 bolts on the door, ushering Link inside first. He looked around to make sure they weren't followed before shutting the door behind him, locking it up again. Rhett led Link up a few flights of stairs before a set of steel doors appeared. Rhett unbolted them and pulled them apart, the steel sliding into the walls, making a loud, creaking noise.

Link didn't say anything, not sure if he was allowed to yet. He felt long fingers fiddle with the strap at his chin before lifting the black helmet off of his head. He adjusted his glasses and took in his surroundings.

It was probably the most unique looking apartment that Link has ever seen. Wood flooring covered the entire area, with large windows allowing natural light to flood inside, with dust particles moving about in the streams of moonlight. The walls were peeling. 3 laptops and a desktop were on an impossibly wide desk, all hooked up to what looked like a large screen, attached to the wall. Each screen was constantly scrolling with data that Link didn't understand immediately, but he recognized it as some sort of hacking code. Small TVs were stacked on top of each other, each one showing surveillance of the outside at different angles.

The other side of the wall was entirely dedicated to newspapers, almost completely covering it. Newspapers were tacked haphazardly, certain articles and headlines circled with black ink.

An entire wall was covered in lockers, square and built into the wall. A combination was on each one. He stepped forward, unaware of the eyes watching him, as he touched his fingers to a rusted panel. He didn't see a bed.

It was a bit chaotic, and filled with a lot of things Link did not understand. He turned to face Rhett, who was taking off his jacket, hanging it on a rough-looking coat hanger.

"This is nice." Link said quietly, distracted by the better view of Rhett's well toned body without the jacket in the way.

Rhett raised a brow but didn't say anything. He extended his hand out, motioning to Link's suit jacket. Link shrugged it off, and handed it to Rhett with a hesitant smile.

"I mean it. This is... This is really somethin'." He walked around, spinning in a slow circle. Rhett watched Link, eyes lingering on his “guest” before sitting at the desk in an old leather chair.

"... Thanks." The big man leaned back, looking thoughtful before he pulled out his phone, scrolling along the screen.

Link sat on the edge of the window sill closest to Rhett, crossing his arms. He couldn't let himself distracted with the man's rugged good looks. His face still hurt from Aaron's hand, and he lifted one hand to rub the spot tenderly, blue eyes downcast. "Look, thank you for helping me, but... I do have a few questions."

Rhett's eyes followed Link's hand, and frowned. He got up and headed over to the locker covered wall, opening one on them and pulling out a first aid kit. "That looked like it hurt.”

"Huh? Oh, yeah it's okay. How much of it did you see?"

"All of it."

Before Link can process Rhett's words, he felt his chin gingerly lifted by a large, calloused hand, tilting his head back. His mouth parted as something artificially cold was pressed to his skin, and he winced in pain. "Ah..."

"Easy now, " Rhett spoke quietly, as if trying not to startle him. He tilted Link's chin slightly, examining him. "To reduce the swelling."

Link's skin burned more where Rhett's fingers touched him. "By 'all of it' you mean..."

Rhett paused, tilting Link's face up further to look him in the eye. "Since the beginning of the party. I saw him enter, you on his arm. I saw him push you aside for some woman. I saw your argument in the hallway. I saw _all_ of it."

Link's mental alarm was going off and he tensed up. Wait, if he saw all of that...

".... Were you _following_ us?"

Rhett seemed to mull over his next answer. "Technically. Your partner was my primary target tonight." Rhett frowned, eyes shifting to the side. "You were not supposed to be a part of this."

Link's heart was racing so quickly he was sure Rhett can hear it in the stale quietness of the loft. He leaned back, slightly away from Rhett, hand resting on the lock of the window. It was bolted shut. 

Rhett continued. "But when he went at you, I... Had to do something. That wasn't right." He shook his head, running his hand through his hair, mussing it up. "So now here we are."

"So what does that make me? Your captive?" Why wasn't he as scared as he should be? 

"I suppose it _does_." Rhett, for the first time, purposefully looked Link up and down, eyebrow raised. Link couldn't resist blushing and he jerked his face out of Rhett's hand.

"... Why Aaron?" Link's voice trembled, a mix of fear and something else that he didn't want to think about. Rhett frowned, but dropped his hand, bringing out his phone.

"Aaron Mitchell. His company was involved in some... certain activities. I needed to investigate. " Rhett chose his words carefully. "I was only briefed on who he was and what he did, this ain't personal." Something unsaid was left hanging in the space between them as Link's face throbbed, and Rhett's fingers, still bruised from where he hit Aaron, twitched. "But obviously if he was clocking his own husband in the face, then he's getting what he deserves."

Link ignored the nagging question about Aaron's future in favor of shaking his head. "He's not... Aaron isn't my husband." _We're probably not even going to be dating after all this._

Rhett nodded, jotting something down in his phone. Silenced ensued.

Link rubbed his arm awkwardly, biting his lip. "You know... You're wasting your time. Thanks for stopping him but... He won't be coming for me. If that's what you're looking for."

"Why not?" Rhett sat on the window sill next to Link, leaning forward till his elbows rested on his knees. His impossibly wide shoulders hunched over slightly, muscle moving under the thin shirt.

Link let out a weak laugh, shaking his head and ignoring the sudden burning behind his eyelids. "You saw how he treats me, right?” His voice cracked at the end, and pressed on. “He wasn't always like that, but since he started making a lot of money...He can do better than me now. He says that all the time, I mean..." Link looked down at the floor, unable to stop himself from pouring out his frustrations to a dangerous stranger. "Look at me."

"I am."

Link looked up into burning eyes that lit him up from the inside out. He worried his lip between his teeth, unable to look away. Heavy hands rested on his bony shoulders, and the warmth was comforting and frightening.

"Link... I'm not going to hurt you. " Rhett spoke almost gently.

 _I don't think I would mind if you did._ "O-okay."

Silence ensued as they looked at each other, and yet the space between them was electric with so many things. Things Link didn't want to think about. He yawned, ending the moment, and rubbed at his eyes. "So what now?"

Rhett seemed to take notice of the time after Link's sleepy question, standing up and pulling Link with him. "You're going to bed. I have work to do."

"Huh? But there's no bed here..." Link ignored the part of him that enjoyed Rhett's arm around him, and not for the first time that night, he seriously considered his state of mind.

Rhett simply lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "No bed, huh?" He headed over to the locker wall and twisted a knob.

A bed sprung from a seemingly blank wooden wall, lowering itself down on the ground with a thunk. It was huge and low to the ground, almost on the floor. Link was staring at it with an open mouth as Rhett grabbed a set of pillows from the revealed pocket of the wall, throwing them on haphazardly, as well as a thick, white comforter.

"You were saying?" Rhett said, obviously amused at Link's reaction.

"That is... So cool." Link whispered and then yawned again.

"Okay, bed for you." Rhett pushed Link towards it gently. Link turned around, kicking off his shoes and lowering himself down to the bed. He swung his legs over it and rolled onto his side, resting on his arm.

"You know, for a tough looking criminal you're pretty nice." Link half mumbled, giving Rhett a sleepy smile, and within a minute he was completely passed out. Rhett watched him, crouching down low and pulling the comforter over him.

"For a little thing, you're pretty tough." Rhett whispered, hand reaching out, before fingering his captive's hair. The black strands slipped through his fingers like silk.

* * *

Rhett knew he was screwed the moment he took Link to his loft.

He should've dropped him off somewhere, or even more ideal, just leave him at the party and call the mission a fail. But something about the man, it made him lose all rational thought. The first thing Rhett noticed was how beautiful he was, even with a bruised up cheek. He was dressed in an impeccable suit that accentuated his slim build. And yet, when Link looked up, those ocean blue eyes full of sadness and hurt, Rhett acted in blind rage. It's been a long time since he let his emotions cloud his judgement like that. He can't allow it, he shouldn't have allowed it.

He was surprised when Link went and accepted his invitation, not that he left him much room for decision, but he didn't run away screaming to the police. He felt the need to warn him, that coming with him meant trouble. It meant danger.

It possibly meant not coming back.

Rhett wondered if Link knew all of that, would he still have jumped on the back of his bike, thin arms securely around Rhett's waist.

When they got to his loft, he was almost worried about Link not liking it. Almost. Judging from Link's clothes he looked like he lived a wealthy, lavish life, and yet his personality said otherwise. When pulled out his phone, pulling up Aaron's file, looking for a mention of a possible spouse, in that box, a picture of Link was there, obviously taken by some kind of paparazzi as he was walking to a valet car.

Interesting. Rhett commented on Link's relationship to Aaron and he was satisfied to learn that no, they were not married, just dating.

When Link said he had questions, Rhett quickly looked up, ready to end the conversation now before it even began when he saw Link rubbing at his swollen cheek. Anger swelled up in him at Aaron but he pushed it down. He would deal with that later. For now, he got his first aid kid (fully stocked, he always made sure of that) and took Link's smooth chin in his hand. He broke an instant-cold pack and pressed it right into the swollen flesh, willing himself to ignore how smooth Link's face was, or his cute nose, or his protruding Adam's apple--

And then Link was asking questions Rhett was not ready to answer, but he did anyway. He agreed when Link asked if he was his captive. It gave him an excuse to keep Link here.

He saw the fear in Link's eyes and that strangely put him at ease with the whole situation. Link _should_ be afraid, that was good. It proved that even though he was afraid, he was still here. He wasn't trying to claw his way out or smash Rhett's head in with the nearest heavy object.

And then Link said the one thing that convinced Rhett that this was all a very, very bad idea. "Look at me," Link said, too sadly for such a pretty face, and Rhett did. He looked, for a good, long time.

He continued to look even after Link was dead asleep to the world, still dressed impeccably well, a stark contrast to Rhett's dark world, and damnit, he looked so young, and Rhett was definitely going to hell.

He pulled the comforter over Link's form and quietly slipped out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya'll enjoy? I surely hope so. xx Thanks for all the wonderful feedback on this story so far, it has a bit of a direction now, but it can go anywhere. ;)


	3. Stay Away

* * *

 

 

_I know you told me I should stay away._

 

* * *

 

Link opened his eyes to a dimly lit room, accentuated with natural lighting flooding in from the rooftop windows. He felt so warm, and he buried his nose into the pillow. It smelled nice, everything smelled so nice. It smelled clean and woodsy. Not strong like Aaron's overly expensive cologne.

Wait.

Link's eyes snapped open, sitting up and looking around with mild panic. Lockers, wood, peeling walls, a giant man. Last night came flooding back to him in a wave of dark images.

Where was Rhett?

"Mornin', sunshine."

Link twisted around to see Rhett sitting at his desk, hair wet and not yet styled, looking at Link with an eyebrow raised. And good God, he was just wearing a pair of ripped black jeans, with a grey towel slung over muscular shoulders. His skin looked damp and soft from a shower.

"Oh... Hi." Link answered, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat. He looked down, fiddling with his now completely wrinkled tie. Rhett got up, coming over to kneel down to the bed. "Are you okay? Still scared?"

"Yeah... I mean, wait, I'm not scared. Of you, at least. You saved me." Link said weakly, still looking down. He was plagued with dreams all night, too vivid to fully forget as soon as he woke up. He felt his chin grasped gently and eased up to look Rhett in the face.

"You're not even a _little_ scared of me?" Rhett to tilted his head to the side, and a tiny sliver of water ran down the side of his face from his hair, disappearing into his beard. Link followed the path with his eyes, and licked his lips. Rhett's eyes flickered down to the pink swipe of tongue before looking back up.

"... No, not really. Not in the way I should be." Link flushed a pretty pink, giving Rhett a little smile. With a slightly shaking hand, almost afraid to touch, his fingers gingerly wiped the water away from Rhett's face. Rhett's intense eyes closed and Link noticed how truly gorgeous this man was. He mentally counted the freckles that he saw splattered lightly on wide shoulders, and took in the long dark blonde eyelashes. Link sucked in a breath when Rhett slowly opened his eyes, and turned his face slightly inwards so his lips were against his palm, just resting there. It tingled.

Link was scared of Rhett in a very different way. He was scared of how quickly he was taking a liking to this dangerous man.

Rhett was also secretly concerned about how quickly he was becoming attached to a million dollar man's boyfriend. He ignored the voice of reason, the one that yelled at him to end this now before it got too much. But those sweet blue eyes seem to have done him in, and he was falling. He watched Link's reaction to his proximity, his eyes crinkling a little at the corners.

"Um... You're... wet." Link said lamely, trying to disperse the suddenly emotionally wired atmosphere. Rhett paused, and with the warmest smile Link has seen on him yet, pulled away.

"Yeah, took a shower. You want one?"

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great. Thank you."

Rhett nodded and stood up, flinging the towel away and stretching his arms over his head. Link couldn't look away from his abdominals flexing and how his chest shifted with the stretch. Aaron didn't have any tattoos, yet Rhett's body was a work of art. A set of coordinates scrawled over his rib cage, and a tribal-looking design danced over his right pectoral in geometric patterns. He had various scars, but it seemed to add to the dangerous beauty that came from him.

Rhett resisted the urge to smirk at Link's obvious gaping, quite pleased, and took a step back, pointing in the direction of a steel door behind him. "I'll get it started for you." He turned around and opened the door. Link gasped quietly as Rhett's naked back was revealed to him.

Another tattoo, but this, this one... It was huge, and intricate, and covered a large portion of his back, most of it actually. There were no colors, only black and different shading techniques to bring the imagery to life.

Wings. Beautiful, dark wings that trailed off in wild feathers were inked along his spine and over his lower back. They were done in a way to look like they were in motion, as if Rhett was going to ascend.

Well, that would probably be the opposite in this case. Rhett was more of a fallen angel, and that didn't bother him at all.

Link got up, eyes still on Rhett's retreating form, even as he started pulling off his loose tie. His mouth was dry, he could barely swallow. Surely this was some kind of sign from God to get out of here, right?

And yet, he made no move to leave.

He peeked through the door and watched Rhett turn on a crystal clear shower, no curtains in sight. A sliding glass that was slightly blurred was the only thing blocking the water from flooding the dark colored bathroom.

"Um... Rhett? Do you have extra clothes or.." Link was startled as a grey towel was tossed at him, and he caught it. He adjusted his glasses and looked at Rhett, who was grinning.

"You really think my clothes would fit you?" Although the image of Link in one of his shirts and nothing else was incredibly appealing.

"No, but it's better than nothin'." Link gestured to the wrinkled appearance of his clothes.

"Don't worry about it." Rhett waved him off. Link shrugged and went into the bathroom, pulling off the rest of his expensive clothes and dropping them carelessly to the floor. It felt good, actually. Aaron would holler if Link didn't put his shoes in the right place, he would imagine if Aaron saw him now, an Armani suit on the floor. He gingerly placed his glasses on the sink.

As he stepped into the shower, he closed his eyes to the hot spray hitting him from several heads on the wall. He sighed, taut muscles slowly relaxed under the pressure, and ran his hands through his hair, getting himself nice and wet.

 _What the hell are you doing_. Link scolded himself, grabbing at a random bar of clear soap he saw and scrubbing vigorously at his body until suds formed. This soap smelled like Rhett's bed, and Link hated how much the thought of that turned him on. Was it normal to be attracted to your captor? Wasn't this some kind of syndrome?

He rinsed himself off, and simply stood in the center of all the shower heads, one hitting him square between the shoulders. Link sighed, deep in shower contemplation. Should he put his guard up; try to find a way out of here, or even call Aaron? He still had his phone. Rhett actually made no move to take it away from him. He didn't feel much like a captive.

But _oh_ , how he almost wished he would feel like one. Maybe then he would be in his right mind, trying to figure out a way to escape instead of imagining things that he shouldn't. Alone in the shower, with nothing to judge him but his own mind, he let his fantasies run wild. What if Rhett decided to start treating him like his prisoner? Maybe Rhett would tie Link's wrists together, or even just hold them together with one, large hand. Hold him down with his strength alone, and Link would scramble, try to break loose, but he couldn't.

Link backed himself up until he was against the stone wall of the shower, running his hand down his chest, blushing and imagining it was someone else's hand. _Maybe..._

His other hand clenched into a fist as he got teasingly close to his manhood, already half hard. Maybe... He just needed to get it out of his system. Just once, like a bad habit or adrenaline rush. It's not like Rhett would know.

He leaned heavily against he wall, and with a quiet, satisfied moan, his fingers finally wrapped around his hardening cock. He slid his hand up and down slowly, wanting to savor this moment in Rhett's private space. Link imagined Rhett, intimidating and watching him shower through the glass before sliding the screen apart, pressing him to the wall with his hard, clothed body. Trapping him. Link would rip Rhett's shirt off and run blunt fingernails over his tattoos. The rough denim against Link's wet skin would make him tremble with need. Vulnerable and craving for something to make all the pain go away. Craving for Rhett.

He panted, unable to control the speeding up of his hand, gripping the base of his cock and sliding all the way up with wet fingers. With his free hand he turned the shower knob up so the water was hotter, almost burning, as if trying to burn the images out of his mind. Or into it. What sounds would Rhett make? Would he be gentle at first, or is he as ferocious in bed as he was on the street last night, taking what he wanted, and Link probably letting him. Both scenarios sent a pleasant shiver up his spine. Rhett's fingers, his mouth, all over, and Link would let him do what he pleased.

Aaron used to try to make Link submit to him, and he hated it every time, so he always assumed that he wasn't into that, but now he was having second thoughts. Maybe it was the wrong person.

Images of himself pressed against the glass by Rhett's larger form flooded his mind, hands wandering possessively over him, tweaking his nipples and gripping his ass as he rocked against him. What was Rhett like... Down there? Oh gosh, what would Rhett _feel like inside_ \-- It was too much. He pumped himself faster, eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure, moaning out Rhett's name quietly. He felt a tightness in his balls that made his abdominal muscles taut and his body stiffen.

"Oh, oh fuck..." He lifted his hand to his face and bit down on his knuckles, choking back a cry as he released all over his hand. There was a lot of it, splattering on his lower stomach, knees buckling as he pumped himself through his orgasm. It was quickly washed away by the shower, and the water pounded on his oversensitive skin. He trembled and sagged against the stone wall.

"Oh my goodness." He breathed.

He burned with the realization that he didn't feel bad about what he just did. At all.

* * *

_Sweet Lord._

Rhett resisted going into the bathroom after Link with every fiber in his being. Especially after what he just watched on his security camera. His throat was dry as he watched Link's little body contort in pleasure.

Damnit, this was all a very, very bad idea. Rhett could not risk touching this man. He uncrossed his legs and sat at his desk, staring at his computer screen as he stiffly adjusted himself in his jeans. The water and fog of the shower glass made it a bit hard to make out exactly what was happening, but he saw enough to further fuel his desire for the dark-haired man. He didn't mean to watch his little captive in the shower, but he was doing his routine check of live security footage in his loft, and came across it. And from then on, he couldn't look away. He watched, glassy-eyed and licking his lips as Link jerked himself off, naked and wet. He mouthed a name, and through years of experience reading lips, realized it was his name. His cock twitched in interest.

He waited until he calmed himself down (for the most part) and went into the kitchen to pour out some coffee. He looked at his own bitter, black brew, and decided to throw in cream and sugar for his "guest." Link seemed like the kind that would want that. Something nice and sweet, the opposite of his entire way of living.

He picked up a bundle of clothes, knocked twice and called out to Link through the door. "Hey, I have some clothes for you, open up. "

The door slid open to reveal Link, hair slicked back away from his face and heavy wet drops rolling down his naked shoulders and exposed chest. He had the towel Rhett gave him earlier wrapped around and sitting low at his waist. The smaller man seemed embarrassed, offering Rhett a shy, awkward smile.

"T-thanks." The man seemed shaken up over something and Rhett could guess why, but kept quiet about it. Keeping his gaze strictly above shoulder level, he looked at pink-tinged skin.

".... You okay?" Rhett thought he sounded casual enough as he tried not to think about how nice Link's shoulders were; surprisingly muscled and well defined.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah!" Link seemed to turn even redder and snatched the clothes out of Rhett's hands. "Just uh, nice shower. Thanks." And with a nervous laugh he closed the door back in Rhett's face. Rhett would've been a little ticked off by that if he wasn't so curious about Link's embarrassment. In the end, he waved it off and went to the kitchen. In reality, he had other things that should take priority at the moment.

Like Aaron.

* * *

Link looked in the mirror with a sigh of relief; he wasn't blushing anymore. He had just finished his little “stress relief,” heart still racing, when Rhett's heavy knocking startled him out of his daze. He hastily washed away any evidence of what he had just done and hopped out the shower, grabbing the overly large towel and wrapping it around his waist. When he opened the door, seeing Rhett there, unaware of Link's frustrations, caused him to instantly think about pulling him into the bathroom and make his fantasy a reality. He felt his entire body heat up, and he supposed it was very noticeable because Rhett had to go and make a comment about it.

"I'm not supposed to be attracted to a hardened criminal." He mumbled, pulling on a pair of black briefs that fit him perfectly. Now curious, he pulled on the black jogger pants that also fit him quite well, if not a little tighter than how he would normally wear his pants, but they were fine. They clung to his legs, accentuating them. He actually quite liked the grey henley he received, as well.

He emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready, not bothering to fix his hair, so parts of it stuck up. He felt much better, more awake now, but the smell of fresh coffee drew him towards the kitchen where Rhett was, reading a paper as he sipped at his mug. He looked up from his reading with a half smile. He almost looked... normal.

"Yours is on the counter." Rhett gestured to his mug. Link thanked him and accepted the offered cup, taking a long, slow sip. He sat at the small wooden table across from the larger man, cradling his cup.

"Where'd you get these clothes from?" Link said after a few minutes, trying to fill the silent, but slightly uncomfortable space between them. Rhett still made him nervous, and not knowing what to do with himself, Link was hoping to get Rhett to open about what he had in store for him.

"Don't worry about it." Rhett's eyes didn't leave the paper, taking another drink from his cup. Link watched his cheek bones protrude and eyes squint a little as he drank, and he cursed himself for finding it weirdly cute.

"It ain't from somebody you killed, right?" Link joked, but a part of him called out in alarm. Rhett finally looked up from his paper and rubbed at his beard.

"No, not this time."

Seeing Link go a little pale immediately, Rhett shook his head and leaned back into his seat with a sigh. "I'm _kidding_ , Link."

"But you've killed before, right?"

Dead silence. Link instantly regretted his words. Sometimes he didn't know when to shut his mouth, or he let things slip out without really thinking about it. Aaron reminded him of that almost daily. Rhett's thoughtful gaze bore into him, making Link feel like the man was looking into his soul. Such intense eyes, Link started to fidget, leg jiggling under the table.

"And if I did?" Rhett's voice was heavy and neutral. He couldn't lie, and as much as he wanted to convince Link he actually wasn't all that bad, that wasn't the truth.

Link didn't expect an answer like that. He looked down into his sweetened coffee, mouth closed into a frown.

And if Rhett did? He probably has. The same scars inflicted on Rhett's body, from bullet grazes to knife scars, were probably inflicted tenfold onto his opponents. He thought long and hard. What, or who exactly, does Rhett go after?

"... Did they deserve it?"

Rhett leaned forward and Link leaned back slightly. A look of surprise flitted across Rhett's face before quickly hiding it, but Link knew he saw it.

Dark images of guns and alleyways, knife fights and warm blood being washed away in rain briefly flashed through Rhett's head. He thought about how he first found Link, scared of his mind, fearfully looking at Aaron, someone who should've loved him like he so deserved.

"Without a doubt." Rhett said without hesitation.

Link turned over the words in his head a few times, and to Rhett's surprise, offered him a small smile.

"You really aren't all that bad, aren't you." Link hesitated, but leaned foreward and put a hand on Rhett's bare shoulder, and gave it a little pat. He wanted to know more about this man. He got out of his seat and went to the coffee machine to get himself another cup.

"I did have to threaten a mall officer to let me in to get those clothes for you. He was so scared he threw the keys at me and ran off. I'm pretty bad."

"Yeah, tough guy, hitting up a mall to steal me some clothes." Link gestured to himself.

"Hey, I actually chose a really nice department store, those are good quality clothes. They should invest in getting better security systems than glossy lookin' mannequins."

They both stared at each other before bursting out laughing, Link exploding in giggles as Rhett chuckled deeply. The atmosphere was light, and it was as if they became closer through Link's moral opinion.

"You held up a mall officer so I can have good clothes? See, you really are too kind."  
Link said between giggles, sitting back down at the table with a fresh cup of coffee. Rhett looked at the cup. It was black.

"Do you need cream and sugar? There's some in the fridge--"

"No, no I actually take my coffee black." Link brought his knees up to his chest, bare feet perched on his seat. Rhett cursed himself for finding it cute how small Link could make himself.

"So. What now?"

Rhett checked his phone. A message flashed across it, and frowned. He set it down between them, and after a brief moment of hesitation, spun it around to show Link the screen.

"... I have to get to work."

It was blurred picture of Aaron walking out of a doctor's office, a large gauze on his cheek and wearing sunglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, something. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, if you haven't seen the MV I highly suggest you do! (Or don't, if you want to be kept in suspense about what's going on hehe. I'm not exactly following it anyway)
> 
> Thank you for the amazing support.


	4. Stray Dog

* * *

 

_I know you said he's just a dog, a stray._

 

* * *

 

"I have to get to work."

Link swallowed the lump that lodged in his throat as he stared at the screen with wide eyes.

_Aaron._

Rhett placed the phone on the table and leaned back in his seat, watching Link's reaction. He chose his words carefully.

"If he cooperates, nothing bad will happen to him."

Link shook his head, wet hair splaying across his forehead, biting his lip. He spoke quietly, wringing his fingers in his pants.

"Please don't do this, Rhett."

Rhett turned hardened eyes onto Link, and the brunette shrank a little in his seat. "Link. I have a job to do. Like I said, he won't be harmed if he cooperates. I'll make sure of it, if that's what you want." The idea of Link caring for this twisted man made Rhett angry, and he tried not to think about why.

"N-no, it's not that... I don't want you to go. You don't know what Aaron can do. He has a lot of security. I know he doesn't look it, but he can be ruthless. I don't want you to--"

And Link silenced himself, but without speaking, the words were out, drifting between them. Rhett sighed, took a sip of his coffee, and his eyes softened a little as he looked at Link.

".... You don't want me to get hurt."

Link buried his face in his knees, trying to shrink into nothingness as embarrassment burned on his face and behind his eyelids. He felt like an idiot who had a crush, and Rhett did not seem to be "boyfriend material." At all. What was he thinking!

"Link, look at me."

Feeling a bit like a petulant child, Link shook his head, breathing a little heavier than normal, still hiding his face. He heard the scrape of Rhett's chair across the floor, and he felt a hand in his damp hair. Rhett's fingers curled in the strands.

"I said look at me. Come on sweetheart."

At the uncharacteristically sweet name, Link looked up, and was greeted with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. Large, rough fingers moved down to stroke his face, almost tenderly. It was a pleasant contrast.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. I'm not in this alone." The larger man took a deep breath, and ran the pad of his thumb over Link's jaw. _Maybe we crossed paths for a reason._ He leaned down, burying his nose into Link's hair, and Link closed his eyes. He was trembling with emotions that felt wrong and right at the same time.

"Now you're just messin' with me." Link lightly joked, voice a little shaky as he tried to grasp the reality of Rhett so close to him. _Maybe this is all happening for a reason._

Rhett hummed in thought quietly, eyes briefly closing as he smelled his own shampoo  
in Link's hair. It ignited a feeling of strong possession, something he tried to let go of a long, long time ago. His line of business wasn't meant for any kind of emotional attachment to a person. "Not messin', I promise."

"Is this... Is this okay?" Link whispered, lifting his head. He placed his hand over Rhett's on his face, and his skin tingled where their hands touched. "I don't even know you."

Rhett paused, then stood up straight, pulling Link up with him and releasing his face. "It's probably best that you don't. You would call the cops on me." He smiled ruefully, resting his hands on Link's shoulders.

"No I wouldn't." Link mumbled, looking away. He probably should, was he not a law abiding citizen? Wasn't he committing a crime right now by not reporting Rhett to the police?

"Keep thinking that." Rhett seemed to be amused, and he squeezed Link's bony shoulders before letting go, heading back to the main area. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"I... Wait!" Link jogged after him to keep up with the bigger man's long strides. "Give me your phone."

Rhett paused, but then unlocked it and handed it to the dark haired man. Link fumbled for a second to get used to the keys, but found the notes area and typed something in quickly. He handed it back to Rhett with a weary smile.

"At least use these access codes to make it easier for you to get out. I don't know exactly where you're going or if they'll work, but at least try them if you're stuck."

Surprised, but appreciative, Rhett nodded, scanning over the numbers quickly. "Thanks."

Without another word, Rhett tossed on a plain black t-shirt, his jacket, and a dark grey beanie over his head. His blonde hair stuck out slightly underneath, and Link resisted the urge to smooth them away from his forehead.

Link stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, watching Rhett pack a bag with various devices, a laptop, and... A gun. Rhett decided to keep it tucked into a holster on his belt. Feeling eyes on him, Rhett looked at Link.

"Um... Please be safe." Link muttered weakly, words deciding to fail him now. Rhett gave him a grim smile, shook his head at the idea of "safe," and took off. He locked the door behind him.

Link stood there for a while, staring at the door. It was silent, except for the occasional whirring of a machine or two. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together.

He prayed that Rhett wouldn't have to use that gun.

* * *

 

Link decided to use his time to figure out what the hell he was getting himself into. He wasn't stupid; he knew he was dealing with a man that could probably kill him at any given moment if he wanted to, and yet Link was still concerned for Rhett's well being.

"I was never good at picking men, huh?" He sighed, flicking through a newspaper he found in one of the lockers on the wall. It was dated from 2 years ago, with "BANK HEIST" in large bold letters on the front cover. A blurred image of Rhett wearing a black beanie and sunglasses, speeding off in a black car. With a snort, he figured Rhett probably stole the vehicle in his hasty exit.

Link understood from what he read so far that Rhett was most likely wanted for high theft, grand larceny and breaking and entering. However, there was a pattern here. It seems that he went after companies that were downright awful, either involved in illegal activities or heinous acts from the CEOs themselves. Sighing, he shook his head as he thought of Aaron who was on that list now of corrupted men.

Link sat on the bed, newspapers all around him, and as he picked one up, he reread the article clip stapled to it. "CEO OF MULTIMILLION DOLLAR COMPANY INVOLVED IN SEX TRAFFICKING?" Underneath the clip, the newspaper described how the night before, the CEO's vaults at a bank were broken into and had billions of dollars taken.

Interesting. Link took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. With a sigh, he put all the articles and newspapers away. He didn't know how much time had passed but he managed to learn quite a few things.

Rhett was a wanted criminal, and it seems that he's a master at what he does because he hasn't been caught or killed yet.

Rhett was a dangerous man that went after other dangerous men and their companies.

Rhett was undeniably attractive, and nothing that Link learned about him and his life has changed how he felt at all. In fact, it made him more interesting. What were his hobbies? What did he do when he wasn't... Working? What was his favorite food? Where did he grow up?

Link nibbled on half a sandwich he found in the fridge (smirking a little when he found a bunch of canned beans-- interesting, Rhett seemed to like beans. A lot.) and walked around the loft, just taking everything in. He eyed the lockers. Most of them turned out to be open, but a select few were actually locked with a combination. He fiddled with one of them close to bed, tongue sticking out and ear pressed to the locker as he listened for any audible clicks, but didn't manage to unlock it.

Sighing, he tried to make himself useful. He cleaned. And cleaned. And cleaned. The floor was dusty so wiped it down with a swifter he found, and polished the counters till they were spotless. He wiped the windows that he could reach. He felt better, and had a better sense of where everything was.

He decided to defrost 2 steaks from the freezer and popped open a can of red beans to mix with some rice he found. The fridge was surprisingly well stocked with vegetables, so he diced up some carrots and cucumbers for a salad, leaving the grape tomatoes he found out of it. A memory of Andy yelling at him to get out of the kitchen made him falter. He would tell him he's an awful cook and that it was a waste of Link's time. He actually didn't mind cooking, and he definitely wasn't amazing, but the few recipes his mother showed him, he got those down, and oven broiled steak was one of them.

He was bent over the oven, checking on the meat when he heard the heavy entrance doors to the loft slide open. He stood up straight and checked a clock on the table. He didn't realize it was already early evening, has time really gone by that quickly? He checked his phone; the battery was now dead.

His heart pounded in his chest. Rhett was okay! He didn't realize he was trembling till he touched closed the oven, his grip was a little shaky. He closed the oven, quickly wiped his hands on a dish towel and all but ran to the main area.

"Rhett? Thank goodness--" he cut himself off with his loud gasp.

Rhett turned to look at him, smiling, but Link didn't see that. He had dried blood on the side of his head from a cut hidden in his hair, and multiple cuts and bruises. He seemed to be slightly favoring one arm more than the other, and his clothes were tattered.

"Hey." Rhett looked around his loft with a low whistle. "Dang, it's clean in here." He took in Link's silence and looked at himself quickly before frowning. "Don't look at me like that, it's not that bad."

Link quickly made his way over to him, biting his lip, hands out but inches away, hesitant to touch him. "Are... You okay? Let me help you. What the hell happened?" He helped Rhett remove his jacket, worrying his lip.

Rhett hesitated before letting Link help him, grimacing a little as a cut was jostled. "He... Was prepared." Link's felt the urge to cry, gently guiding Rhett to a stool. The larger man released a grunt and gingerly pulled off his shirt, and Link's fingers shook as he saw his back. There was a large black bruise on the side of his back and multiple cuts.

"He had some kind of bomb in the warehouse where he kept his... Other business. Me and another guy managed to get out of the main blast but the others..." Rhett looked away, tightening his fist and closing his eyes. Link put a hand on his shoulder, careful of any wounds, and they were quiet.

Link had no idea about Aaron's business. He asked once and he was met with rage, so he never asked again. Whenever mail would come in, Aaron would snatch it up and quickly make his way to his home office, shutting and locking the door. To hear that Aaron tried to have a group of men killed... It was devastating. But he turned his focus to Rhett.

"I am so sorry, Rhett. " He whispered quietly, thumb running over Rhett's skin. "I'm sorry, but I'm glad you made it out okay. I was so worried."

Rhett opened his eyes again, looking out the window. "The access codes you gave me... We managed to find a back gate and got out of there before the police came. You saved us." Rhett turned his head and looked at Link with an unidentifiable emotion. "You saved me."

Rhett placed his hand over Link's shoulder and squeezed, and Link let a tear roll down his face. Without thinking; he leaned down and kissed the blonde's temple, avoiding the dried blood. Rhett responded by closing his eyes to the gentle touch, pulling Link closer with his free hand.

They both should've moved away, but they were so close that Link was standing between Rhett's long legs, unsure of what to do with himself. Rhett's hand on the small of his back kept him there, and he wasn't upset about that at all. It felt nice actually, as if he was supposed to be there.

Rhett spoke so quietly that Link strained to hear it. "He asked about you."

Link felt an uncomfortable twist in his gut and he backed away as much as he could with Rhett's hand still in place. "What... Did he ask?"

Rhett replayed the memory in his head, still vivid with accuracy and color:

 _"This has to end now." One of Rhett's partners called out to a group of men, rifle cocked at the suited man standing behind them. "We know what you've been doing in the underground. Just turn yourself in and no one gets hurt."_  
_Aaron cocked his head, hands in his pockets, almost looking surprised. "Turn myself in? For what? Why would I do that..." A grin broke out on his face. "... When I'm getting away with it."_

_Rhett stood silently as always near the rear, assessing the situation, becoming anxious about the intense atmosphere of the warehouse. Something wasn't right. Aaron looked too calm, like he knew something they did not. He adjusted his finger over the trigger of his own 9mm, keeping it locked and aimed on one of Aaron's guards who came at him earlier with a pocket knife. Blood still oozed from the slashes he took in defending himself._

_"How about this." Aaron checked his watch. Rhett counted that as the 3rd time he did that. "Let's cut a deal. Work for me. You can have all the money you want."_

_"No deal." The man in front cocked his gun and Aaron's guards turned their pistols on them as well. Aaron lifted a hand._

_"Easy now. We wouldn't want to end this badly, right?" Aaron looked at each one of them, eyes focusing on Rhett in the back. The smile left his face, his calm demeanor gone._

_"... It's you. You took_ him _away from me."_

_Rhett tensed up but said nothing, looking Aaron square in the eye. He was hoping he knocked him out hard enough to cause memory loss, or that it was dark enough._

_Aaron stepped forward out of his line of men, snatching a gun out of one of their hands and aiming it right at Rhett. " Where is he."_

_"What the hell's going on here--"_

_A bullet graze to the shoulder stopped the man asking with a shout of pain, dropping his weapon and cradling his arm. Aaron looked furious behind the barrel of his smoking gun. "I wasn't talking to you!" He aimed at Rhett again, who was still silent but looking at him with fire in his eyes. "Tell me where he is."_

_When Rhett still didn't answer, Aaron barked out a cruel, horrible-sounding laugh. "Oh, wow! So I was right, huh? You're some hired hit-man or something? How did he pay you? With his body? He has a great mouth but I guess you already knew that--"_

_A bullet then whizzed right past Aaron's face and he stopped talking. Rhett was breathing heavier now, furious but trying to reign in his anger, finger still on the trigger. His aim was steady._

_".... Alright. Don't tell me where he is. I'll find out eventually. He needs me, you know. Can't do anything by himself. Useless whore." Aaron shoved the gun back into his guards hands and turned away, wiping his hands and calmly walking away. "I'm done talking." He left, and as he closed the steel door, Rhett saw him press a button on his watch. Eyes widening, he barely had time to yell. He dropped low to the ground, covering his head._

_"Everyone get down!"_

_Rhett was thrown back by the explosion that rocked the entire building, slamming him right into a steel beam. His vision exploded in colors and he vaguely heard the screams of his men as they were burned alive by the fire, and impaled by shrapnel--"_

"Rhett?"

Rhett was brought back to the present by Link's voice, and he took a deep breath. "It's probably best you don't ask that."

"Oh." Link looked down, biting his lip. After a moment, he spoke again. "... Let's get you cleaned up."

Link helped Rhett to the bathroom and as the larger man sat on the toilet, Link tended to his wounds. Rhett had discarded his mostly destroyed shirt, and his eyes were closed as he let Link fix him up. It was unusual but a pleasant change, to actually have someone there helping him. Even if it was a supposed captive.

Speaking of. Rhett opened his eyes and watched Link from his peripheral vision. His hair was relatively neat now, as if he tried styling it with his fingers, and his tongue was sticking out as he gingerly cleaned a cut on Rhett's shoulder.

He should probably get Link out here. Aaron seemed like the kind of man who would try to find Link, and who knows what he would do with him at this point? Whatever he was on twisted his grip on reality and saw Link as nothing but his personal toy. But Rhett knew more, even from the short time he spent with Link.

He _liked_ Link. He can admit that to himself. It was easy to like him, he had a calming atmosphere that was nice to be in, a reprieve from the wild dark chaos of his reality. He was a good man. He was too good. He didn't deserve Aaron.

But Rhett didn't deserve him either.

"... Link?"

"Hm?" Link absentmindedly replied, wrapping Rhett's hard bicep in gauze.

"I can get you out here. I don't know what's going to happen over the next week but I'm laying low until some things... Blow over." He ignored the twist in his gut at the own dark irony of his words. " I need to plan out the next step. Get at him from a different angle. You shouldn't be involved."

Link paused his work. ".... You want me to leave?"

"That would be best, yes."

"No."

Rhett furrowed his eyebrows and looked up. "What?"

Link met his gaze head on, ocean blue eyes lit with a fire Rhett hasn't seen before. "No, Rhett. I'm not going anywhere."

"He'll come after you." Rhett said gravely. "He'll come after the both of us. You know him better than I do."

Link looked at Rhett's wounds, fingers lingering over a cut on his collarbone. "I know. That's why I need to stay." He took a deep breath.

"Look, I've been thinking. About all of this. I can... help you. You need knowledge about Aaron; knowledge that I probably have. At least let me do this for you, for saving me."

"I don't need any favors." Rhett twisted his head to the side, those blue eyes too much for him to look a right now. He knew he would cave in with one look, and he couldn't do that. He refused to put this innocent man in danger.

"This isn't a favor. I _want_ to help." Link said with conviction. He rested both his hands on Rhett's face, trying to get Rhett to look at him and his beard tickled his fingers. "Look at me. Please Rhett, he obviously needs to be stopped. I don't want to be afraid of him anymore."

Those words must have triggered something in Rhett's mind, because he turned and pressed his lips to the open palm, speaking against it. "Never be afraid of that son of a bitch. I'll protect you." _As much as I can._

Link nodded, a slight flush on his cheeks as he felt soft lips against his hand. "And I'll help you." _As much as I can._

"This is all a very bad idea. By helping me, you're breaking the law. You can get hurt, or worse. You know that, right?" Rhett said quietly, sighing a little and taking Link's hand off his face, holding it. He lightly rubbed his knuckles.

"This is probably not the worst idea I've had yet." Link reasoned, but his gut did tighten with the reality of the situation. They were quiet for a while.

"...I made food. Eat with me?" Link curled his fingers so they intertwined with Rhett's. It made him feel better. Rhett looked at their fingers, how they fit so well, and sighed quietly.

"... Yeah. Okay. Let's eat."

* * *

 

After dinner, which took longer than Link anticipated (Rhett can seriously pack it away, he ate twice the amount of Link and then some) Rhett sat at the table with his laptop while Link cleaned up. He rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he stared at the screen. He's been staring at it for 5 minutes.

"I can't think right now." He muttered, shutting his laptop with a snap and a sharp exhale of breath. He was achy and tired and just wanted to sleep. His back was killing him from being thrown against a steel beam; he was lucky nothing was broken.

"Then don't." Link's light voice made Rhett look up, eyes intently watching the shorter man's form as he moved about the kitchen. He acted like it was his own, with the familiar way he handled the plates and dishes. All Link needed was an apron and he would look like a cute housewife. It was nice, watching him.

 _Well, he's nice to look at_. A voice in Rhett's head reminded him as his eyes landed on legs and a nice, round--

"Alright then. Let's go get dessert." Rhett said, tearing his eyes away from Link's backside as he whirled around to face him, a dishrag in his hand.

"Really? That's okay?"

Rhett raised an eyebrow. "Did you think I just stayed in here when I'm not working?"

"Um...." Link didn't want to answer that because they both knew the answer. Rhett scoffed, sliding his chair across the floor and standing up.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience guys! :)


	5. Bad Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, I was away on vacation! Anyway, enjoy. :)

* * *

 

 

_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart, and even I know this ain't smart._

 

* * *

 

"I never would've taken you for an ice cream kinda guy."

"Hm."

Rhett busied himself, pointedly ignoring Link's chuckles and side-ways glances as he was looking at an ice cream and sorbet menu from a small, local ice cream shop. He didn't really need to look, he already knew what he wanted, but he needed to distract himself from the way Link licked his lips at the array of flavors on display behind glass.

A small old woman, the owner of the shop, welcomed them in with a warm smile. "Welcome in boys--- oh! Hello honey!" She lit up when she saw Rhett, and Link stepped out of the way, mouth open in shock as the giant man nearly had to kneel down on the ground, taking her aged hand in his and giving a gentle squeeze.

"Evenin', Mrs. Ruthers."

"Always so serious." The woman giggled and hit Rhett's hand. "And with an endless pit for a stomach. I missed you, boy. And oh!" She seemed to have just notice Link there, and her brown eyes twinkled. Who is this?" She made her way over to him and put the glasses on that were hanging from a cord around her neck. She leaned forward, getting in Link's space, making him take another step back, nervously fidgeting.

"Um, hi. I'm--"

"He's a friend of mine." Rhett answered easily for him, stepping to Link's side, wrapping his arm around him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well," Mrs. Ruthers huffed. "Your friend sure is skinny! That makes the both of you. Come on boys, pick out something, it's on the house."

"Oh, thank you... Ma'am." Link blinked and smiled a little.

Link ordered chocolate peanut butter and Rhett didn't voice what he wanted, but Mrs Ruther's eyes sparkled as she got him the "special." When Link looked at Rhett with an eyebrow raised, the old woman beamed.

"The man always get whatever special we have goin' on. Isn't that right?"

Rhett smiled, almost kindly, and Link's pulse fluttered at the brief fond look on his face. "That's right."

They took their ice cream and sat in the corner, looking out the window and at the people passing by. Normal looking people with their normal looking kids, going about their normal lives.

Link turned to look at Rhett. Huge, intimidating, and currently scooping a big scoop of ice cream into his mouth, nodding in contentment. Rhett wasn't normal, he was quite the opposite, and Link appreciated that. He didn't know what Rhett would do next, nothing about him was routine or stable.

He wondered if he himself was still normal, or did he lose that label the night he took Rhett's hand.

"It's good, right?" Rhett, without asking, leaned over and took a scoop out of Link's bowl as well, grinning at the indignant look on the dark haired man's face. Link pouted and nursed his bowl closer to himself, glaring at Rhett over the rim of his glasses.

"It's delicious, or it would be if you let me eat it, man." Rhett smiled at the pouty look, hands up in defeat and going back to his bowl.

This was nice. It almost felt like a date. If he was totally honest with himself he hasn't gone out like this in... well, he didn't want to think about how long ago. He looked at Link, and the man seemed to be enjoying himself and Rhett's presence. The thought put Rhett in good spirits, and he couldn't help but tease Link a little. Link was happy to see this different side of Rhett, and slowly grinned at him, who returned it fully.

Link ignored the butterflies in his chest at that crooked grin.

"How did you come to know this place anyway?"

Rhett shrugged, wiping his mouth on a napkin. "It just happened."

"It just _happened_? Tell the boy!" The high voice of Mrs. Ruthers broke into their conversation. "This fella stopped a couple of thugs from robbing me, they even held my husband at gun point! You should've seen him, for such a big man he moves so fast, took 'em all down in minutes and had them running for their lives." She patted Rhett on the shoulder, her eyes going misty. "I'll be forever grateful for that."

Link nodded, opened mouthed and looking at Rhett, who was pointedly staring at his empty bowl of ice cream. He saw a hint of pink on the apples of his cheeks, and Link couldn't help but like Rhett even more right then and there.

Rhett may be a supposed hardened criminal, but it seems that he wasn't actually a _bad_ guy.

Link finished his ice cream soon after Rhett, and despite the insistence of the old woman, Rhett left a hefty tip of the table. She sighed, shook her head, and wished them goodbye.

"You boys be safe out there. And you," she gestured to Link. "Take care of him, this is the first time I've seen him with company."

Link didn't know what to say to that, but he didn't have to think of an answer as Rhett mumbled out a goodbye and pulled Link out of the store and into the night. It was clear, and a little cool, and they walked close together. Rhett parked his bike relatively far away, not wanting to draw attention to it. Without agreeing on it, the pair started to aimlessly wander about.

After 10 minutes of walking, they found themselves in a quiet, small park. The occasional couple walked by, and they blended in perfectly as they sat on a bench in a somewhat secluded corner, and talked quietly amongst themselves. Link managed to learn a little about Rhett, he played guitar, liked things made of wood, and loved food, but Link figured that out already from the way Rhett attacked every meal. He avoided the questions he was dying to ask, about his past, any family he had, and how he got into this kind of life. He didn't want to ruin this moment of peace.

When Rhett asked about Link, the smaller man fumbled, muttering how there was nothing all that special about him. "Just a small town guy living in a big city." And Rhett had to smile at that. He slung his arm around the back of Link's seat, resting his arm on it.

"... I grew up in Georgia." Rhett admitted with a small shrug. And that was all he said about it, but Link was happy to learn that much. It was slow, but Rhett was opening up to him. Maybe it wasn't that Rhett didn't want to, maybe it was just he didn't know how.

Link talked about his hometown in North Carolina, an almost wistful look on his face as he described corn fields and working on a tobacco farm as a kid. Rhett listened with interest, and they settled together, the sides of their legs pressed against the other. They talked about southern living and the simplicity of it, of county fairs and actual changes in season. Rhett talked about southern cooking with such passion that Link had to throw his head back and laugh. He hasn't heard someone call stuffing "dressing" in ages.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it was dark, and the cool wind picked up. Rhett noticed the way Link shuffled closer to him, his arms were crossed and he was rubbing his hands up and down himself in an attempt to create heat. Rhett resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"If you were cold, you could just say so."

"Huh?" Link felt a soft, heavy warmth drape over his shoulders, and he immediately felt better. Looking down, he realized Rhett tossed his own jacket over Link's shoulders. It was huge on him, and it smelled of cedar and motor oil. He smiled and clutched it to himself, relaxing a little. "Oh, thanks. I mean it's a little cold, but it's a nice night, don't you think? Unusual for Los Angeles."

Rhett didn't say anything, but he didn't really have to. They stayed quiet, watching the trees sway, squirrels rustle by, and the occasional older couple walk along, holding hands.

This time it was Rhett who broke the peaceful silence, a question plaguing his mind. "... Link. Are you sure you're okay? With all of this?"

"Mmmhm." Link sighed and took a deep breath, and with a boldness he didn't know he had, rested his head on Rhett's shoulder. Instead of the rejection he thought he would get, he was welcomed with Rhett's arm clasping his shoulder, pulling him closer into his body heat. "Yeah... I'm a little scared though. You could've gotten killed today, Rhett."

"Nature of the game, sweetheart." Once again, Link felt a rush from the nickname alone, and he inadvertently stiffened in Rhett's arms.

"Sorry, you don't want me to call you that?" Rhett didn't sound all that surprised.

"No, no I like it." He blurted out, red in the face and looking away from Rhett. He groaned and quickly sat up, buried his face in his hands. "I-I mean, I don't mind if you call me that, call me whatever you want. Oh, wait, that didn't sound right..." He was rambling now, as he always did when he was embarrassed, and he knew he was a beat away from saying something he would regret saying out loud. Link stopped himself there, sealing his mouth shut. He peeked out at Rhett from between his fingers.

Rhett watched Link with a smile. The man was very cute. He rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Link's back through his own jacket. "I'll remember you said that."

"Shut up or I'll call the cops on you."

Rhett laughed out loud, clear and low, and Link slowly laughed with him, cheeks still warm.

* * *

They returned to the loft and changed into clothes to retire for the night. Rhett was in a pair of loose, athletic grey sweatpants, feathered and distressed at the edges. He gave Link his smallest pair of sweatpants, and a tshirt. The pants kept slipping down his hips, so he sucked up his shyness and wore blue boxer briefs with the old tshirt. The shirt skimmed his thighs.

"How did you get me a bunch of other clothes but nothing to sleep in?"

 _Maybe I didn't want you to sleep in anything._ "I didn't get a chance to make it to the sleepwear area before the mall cop realized he could use an intercom to call the actual police." Rhett took in Link's appearance with an appreciative stare. "You don't like my shirts? They're clean, I have laundry service."

Link stored that little bit of information for further analysis at a later time. "They're big on me. "

"I'm a big man." Rhett all but _purred_ , and it made Link feel like a mouse in the space of a large cat. He felt a light tug at the end of the shirt, and was pulled closer to the larger man. His bare toes touched Rhett's, and he had to crane his neck to look up at the bearded face.

"I'm tall, too. I'm 6 foot." Link was a blushing mess now, but try to play it cool as he huffed, ignoring the fingers playing with the shirt. Was this Rhett's way of flirting with him? The idea made his toes curl.

"That's short to me, sorry." Rhett playfully snorted and straightened his shoulders, making him even seem bigger. He was feeling playful, seeing the man in his clothes made him feel some sort of way, but he needed to rest. "Come on, I'm tired and achy."

Suddenly Link became a little nervous, looking at the rather large bed. "Um... Okay."

Rhett looked at it as well, before offering Link a disarming smile. Despite his complaints of pain, he didn't want to Link uncomfortable. In fact, he wanted to make Link happy. He wasn't used to trying to make someone happy. "You take the bed, I got the couch."

"Wait, no, you're injured, I can take the couch..." Link trailed off, but Rhett was already getting comfortable on the aged black leather couch stowed in the corner. It was extra long, and molded to Rhett's weight as he stretched himself out with a relieved sigh.

"Don't worry about it." Rhett yawned, and Link followed suit. He lost track of time, as he has been since Rhett took him out of his old life.

His old life. Link rolled the words in his head, sinking into the bed and turning onto his side to watch Rhett as he laid out. Was this his new life now? Was he going to live here? What about Aaron? He had a million questions but didn't know how to word them. He frowned a little as he looked at the bandage on Rhett's arm, now bloodied. He would need to change it for him tomorrow.

He didn't want Rhett to protect him. Link wanted to be useful, but he didn't figure out how yet. With a sinking feeling, he realized that Aaron always made him feel like all he had to do was just exist, that he couldn't really do anything important so he was just supposed to sit still and smile.

But that was not how Link was raised. Before he met Aaron, and even in the early stages of their relationship, it was Link who provided, who had the job to pay for their apartment while Aaron worked on starting his business

Link was sure he still had some kind of skill that could help Rhett, he just needed to tap into it. With that in mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep, Rhett's face, illuminated by a phone screen, was the last thing he saw.

* * *

 

"Link?"

Link opened his eyes to see Aaron, dressed pristinely in the suit he wore the night of the gala, blood leaking from where his head connected with the stone staircase when Rhett took him down.

"A-Aaron? How are you here?" Panic started to set in, making his ears ring. He looked over at Rhett who was on the ground, groaning in pain as three of Aaron's guards attacked him with knives and fists. In the middle of the chaos, he saw Rhett's eyes, one of them swollen shut, and he spat out blood.

Link gasped and sat up, "Aaron stop! Leave him alone!"

Aaron tilted his head in the way that he did when he was calculating a situation, and frowned. "Why should I? He took you away from me. I'm saving you. Unless..." His eyes darkened and he yanked Link out of the bed, taking in his state of dress. Link looked down at himself as well, he was naked. "I _knew_ you were cheating on me!" He backhanded Link across the face, sending the dark haired man flying back on the bed from the blow. It was the same spot where Aaron hit him before, on the night of the gala, and it was a hundred times worse. Link yelped in pain, the breath knocked out of him, feeling a swift kick to his rib cage by a pointed shoe as well. He couldn't worry about himself right now, what about Rhett!

"A-Aaron, please stop, don't hurt him--" Link was shaking now, his blood staining the once pristine white sheets.

"Isn't that sweet. Must've been a good fuck. Tell me darling, you have a thing for criminals? You could've just said so. " Aaron snorted and made some sort of gesture with his hand, and one of his henchmen pulled out a gun and passed it to Aaron. The man sighed, looking at the gun with a thoughtful frown.

"You know I like order, right? I'm an easy man to please, and we all have our roles. And you... only had one thing to do in life, the only thing I ever asked of you. To be good for me. I gave you good things and this is how you pay me back." He tutted, as if addressing a child who needed to be disciplined. "You need to be taught a lesson, Charles." His eyes turned cold as they turned towards Rhett, who was on the floor, breathing labored as he coughed out more blood. Aaron cocked his gun

Link fumbled to stand up, his knees quivering, barely able to hold him up, eyes blurry from the tears threatening to spill over his face. "No, please, shoot me, not him--"

Aaron grinned and winked before aiming his gun right at Rhett's forehead. The bigger man was a bloodied mess, and he was looking blankly at Link, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

Aaron pulled the trigger, and Link screamed.

* * *

 

"Link! Link wake up!"

He was being shaken, quite hard, and through his own sobbing and screaming he heard a familiar voice commanding him to... wake up? Link opened his eyes wide, taking in a deep breath, feeling as if he just came out of water. He was shaking so hard he was probably making the bed move.

"O-oh..." He took another deep breath, but finding it short.

Rhett acknowledged the panic attack kicking in and sat up in the bed, pulling the smaller man into his lap and holding him right up. "Breathe for me, come on now, that's right," He murmured soothingly, rubbing Link's back, instructing him. He pushed black hair away from a sweaty forehead and pressed his lips to it, speaking quietly. "You were dreaming. It's okay." I'm okay. Rhett was curious about the details of the dream from the way Link was sobbing his name. He could only assume the worst from the way he reacted earlier upon seeing his injuries.

It felt like an eternity, but Link slowly collected himself, enough to be just sniffling, his eyes red and face blotchy. He didn't remove himself from Rhett's lap, but refused to look at him in the moonlit room. Now that he was awake, he couldn't remember much of it, but was left with feeling anxious, afraid, and exposed.

"Sorry..." Link rubbed at his face. His vision was a bit blurred without his glasses. "Sorry to wake you up like that."

"I wasn't really sleeping anyway." I was watching you sleep. Rhett rubbed Link's back, and the muscles slowly relaxed under his touch. Link, still not looking at him, rested his forehead against the uninjured shoulder. He tried not to think about how nice it was to find Rhett so close, hugging him. Comforting him.

Alive.

They stayed like that for a long time. When Link spoke again, he sounded so young that it nearly broke Rhett's heart.

"I'm scared for you, Rhett." His voice cracked.

Rhett couldn't resist any longer, the way Link said his name, his concern, his worries. It was inevitable. He knew this was way too fast, but how could he not fall for such a human being? Link was light in his dark world. Maybe... Maybe this young man was what he's been waiting for all these years. He wrapped his arm securely around Link's waist, completely enclosing and pulling him close.

Link sniffed, draping his arms over Rhett's naked shoulders, breathing shakily. They were quiet, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Rhett stroked his cheek tenderly, feeling the stubble beneath his fingertips and guided Link's face close to his own. He wanted to do something, but he didn't want to push Link away. "Link..."

Rhett did not expect a shuddered sob and Link's trembling lips pressed against his own. Before he could even process fully what was happening, the kiss was over, and he tasted the salt of the smaller man's tears on his mouth.

Link tensed up in his lap, mouth open, still too close to the bigger man. He fucked up. It was too soon. "I-I'm sorry, I just..." Tears gathered in his eyes again. "Please don't hate me, don't send me away, I'm sorry, I know it's fast but---"

His despair was cut off by a warm mouth pressed against his. This time, _Rhett_ was kissing him.

Rhett was kissing him.

Large, rough hands gripped his waist, pulling him close until their bodies were flush and no space left between them. It was a chaste, but firm kiss, no hesitance in the way Rhett moved against his lips.

It was incredible.

They broke apart, looked at each other with half-lidded eyes, and then kissed again. And again, and again. They kissed until they lost count of how many times their lips collided against each other. Link's arms were still around Rhett's shoulders, fingers gripping the blonde hair at the nape of his neck. Rhett's thumbs were kneading Link's lower back muscles, pushing his fingers into the matching dimples he found.

They fit against each other so perfectly. Rhett right then and there believed in fate.

They broke apart but didn't stray far, inches away, chests heaving and limbs entangled. Their foreheads touched, and fingers roamed.

"... When I saw you that night at the gala, looking lonely and sad in a crowded of rich pompous assholes, I couldn't take my eyes off you." Rhett licked his lips, heavily petting the man in his lap. He couldn't stop touching him, not now. "You weren't like them. And when _he_ hit you, I lost it. And I don't regret anything."

"I don't regret anything either," Link closed his eyes, a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks. "I've never liked someone so much so quickly before. I was scared, but happy when you took me away. I don't care that you're a criminal... I can't deny that I have feelings for you. I didn't know I could ever feel this way about someone like this. You light this fire inside me, Rhett."

Rhett's eyes softened and he wiped his thumb over the apples of Link's cheeks, drying his tears. "This is wrong, and we know it." He looked at Link so intensely that Link thought he would burn on the spot. "But God damn, you're beautiful..."

"I don't care that it's wrong." Link pressed his mouth against Rhett's ear, voice a little shaky. "I need you, Rhett."

Suddenly, Link felt his center of gravity shift, and with a swiftness that he could only imagined a stealthy man like Rhett could do, was laying flat on his back on the bed. Rhett loomed over him like a big, protective angel, and he reached up to run his fingers over the black wings he knew were tattooed on Rhett's back.

Link moaned as he felt light kisses along his jaw, going into the crook of his neck. Yes, this was all very wrong, and a bit messed up, but he was sinking into it with open arms and little resistance. Long rough fingers danced over his chest, ruffling up the shirt he was in. Rhett's shirt. He whimpered out and dragged his nails along the skin of Rhett's back.

"Rhett, please, I... I need..."

"Shhh. I got you, Link." Rhett kissed him again, and this time, it was hard and unforgiving. He worked at his mouth with a viscousness that left Link dizzy, and his hand wandered down to squeeze Link's ass. The action caused the smaller man to gasp out loud, and Rhett took the opportunity to throughly explore Link's mouth with his tongue.

Link felt like he was drowning in all that was Rhett, body and soul, as he was ravaged by the criminal above him. He lifted his arms up in sweet surrender and gave in, pressing his ass into Rhett's wandering hand, making his lower back come off the bed.

Their tongues danced, licking at each other, tasting each other, getting to know each other on a whole new level. They only broke apart when the need to breathe became an issue, and they panted in the aftermath.

"Rhett," Link called out in a quiet desperation, gripping the headboard. His body was on fire wherever Rhett touched. Was this was it was supposed to be like? Were kisses and touches supposed to be this intense? It was almost overwhelming but he wanted more.

"Link," Rhett growled out. He rubbed rough hands all over Link's body, hiking up his own shirt on Link's chest. "Jesus, I've been dying to see you like this."

The fact that Rhett was thinking about him made Link even more turned on. "Don't stop, please, oh please Rhett--" Link trembled as his chest was exposed.

Rhett's fingers tweaked at hardened nipples, eyeing the hardened pink nubs with interest. "If you keep begging like that, I'm not going to be able to control myself, Link." He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. "Come on, let's go back to sleep, I don't wanna rush things and we should talk in the morning."

Link bit back any objections and nodded. That was reasonable, more reasonable than anything he would be suggesting right now. He shyly pulled down his shirt, smiling as Rhett managed to duck down and plant a kiss on his belly. "Okay."

"Alright then." Rhett smiled crookedly, smoothing Link's hair back away from his face. He made a move to get up and go back to the couch, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down, and saw Link's pleading eyes, even in the dark, his face was illuminated by the moonlight pouring in.

"Stay here? With me?"

"Sure, sweetheart." He settled back in, stretching his large body out and hooking an arm around Link's little waist, pulling him close. "No more bad dreams, okay?"

"Okay." Link felt so safe right now that he believed if Rhett willed it, it would be so. He rested his cheek on Rhett's chest with a sigh, falling asleep to the beat of his heart.

All reasons aside he couldn't deny, he was falling, and falling hard. And a black-winged angel was there to catch him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I am actually in need of a beta-reader now so if anyone is willing to step up to the challenge, please let me know.


	6. It's Physical

* * *

 

 

_And this kind of love isn't rational, it's physical._

 

* * *

 

When Link woke up, the first thing he felt was warmth. Beyond physical warmth, he felt it in his bones, settling in and clouding his head in its haziness. It was sweet, and it pressed against his eyelids, making him want to just stay in bed all day. He fought to open his eyes, and when he finally did, he was met with light. Sunlight pouring in through large windows, illuminating the loft in warm, golden colors. He felt long, muscled arms under his shirt and wrapped around his torso, and a large, firm body pressed against his back. A beard tickled his neck, and he felt hot, moist breath in his hair.

Rhett was in the bed. So last night wasn't all in his head.

Biting his lip in a nervous gesture, he turned around, and was surprised to see Rhett's eyes looking right back at him, eyes bright and alert. He's never seen the man asleep, he wasn't sure if he ever would.

They said nothing, but looked at each other in a whole new light, taking in each other's faces from inches apart. Their hair mingled on the pillow they shared, creating blonde and black mixed together.

"Mornin'." Link whispered, not ready to break the magical atmosphere. He was given a crooked smile that made his entire body tingle.

"Mornin' beautiful." Rhett's voice was rough and gritty, like he hasn't spoken in hours, but his words were warm and sweet. "No more nightmares?"

Link shook his head, smiling weakly. "Nuh uh, you chased them away." He scooted closer and, after a moment's hesitation, kissed Rhett lightly on the lips. It was instantly electric, and his eyes closed half-way in euphoria. This was nice. Kissing Rhett was nice. He could get used to doing this.

"Good." Rhett mumbled against his lips, and quickly the kiss escalated. Link made him feel alive. He rolled on top of Link, pulling his comforter away from the smaller man and covering him with his body instead. The daylight revealed that this was all real, not another lone night fantasy, and Rhett was set to burn it into his memory, and into his skin.

Link fit so perfectly in his arms, his body was solid and small and wonderful to hold. His skin was warm and supple, and those pleading cornflower blue eyes could probably make him do anything Link asked of him. Rhett took Link's hands in his own, kissing at the trembling knuckles, lifting Link's arms over his head and pinning them to the bed.

"You're so beautiful. Beautiful and smart and full of light. " Rhett rasped out, captured both of Link's thin wrists in one hand, trapping him easily. He tilted Link's chin up so he was looking at him, and with surprise, he saw moist-looking eyes, on the edge of tears. "Sweetheart?"

Link sniffled, embarrassed and turned on at the same time as he fought with his inner turmoil. "N-no I'm not, Aaron always said I was dumb and needy, and useless--"

Rhett silenced his rambling with another kiss, swallowing Link's insecurities. It was passionate and claiming. He broke the kiss and frowned. "Aaron is a fool, Link, and obviously crazy. To treat you so badly like that... If you were mine I would do my best to protect you. I would try to do right by you."

"... I could be, if you wanted me to be."

"... What?" Rhett didn't think he heard that quite right.

Link took a deep breath, a flush coming over his face, squirming a little. Him and his big mouth. "I said... I could be yours. We could give this--us-- a try. We can... take it slow..."

Rhett lifted an eyebrow and sat up, freeing Link's arms. Rhett's form straddled Link, and the weight of him was both overwhelming and comforting. Rhett was so big, and reeked of dangerous, masculine beauty. He felt protected.

"You really want to be with someone like _me_?" Rhett was in quiet awe, in his wildest dreams he didn't think he would ever be close to someone, let alone a relationship. He accepted that long ago, but everything changed-- _is_ changing. He was honestly scared, for the first time in a long time. He felt his heart, strong and beating against his rib cage. If he opened up to Link, he would automatically put him in danger by association. But...

He could protect Link. Until his last breath.

The vulnerability he heard in Rhett's voice shook him to the core and solidified his feelings. Link nodded, biting his lip. "I don't know why I feel so connected to you. And it's not because you took me away.. But something else. About you. I..." Link didn't know what he wanted to say, it was stuck in his throat.

Rhett placed a hand on the side of Link's face, stroking the stubbled cheek. "What about Aaron?"

"We'll deal with him. Together." Link smiled weakly up at him. "I'll help you." Link rested his hands on a stunned Rhett's hips. "But right now... Help me forget about him?"

Rhett rocked his hips against Link's, grinning at Link's little gasp. "Oh, I'll make you forget he even existed."

Their lips met again, unhurried and raw with unspoken emotions, but quickly heating up as Rhett rocked hard against the smaller body under him, with Link meeting his thrusts eagerly. Rhett broke the kiss, taking Link's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling and sucking on it until it was swollen. Link groaned and let his head fall back into the pillow, panting, feeling more alive than he had been in years.

"I don't want to overwhelm you, Link." Rhett leaned down, fingers skimming down over his rib cage and kissing his sternum. "You need to tell me what your limits are, what you like."

Link nodded, smiling as he ran his fingers through Rhett's hair. "I like _you_."

Rhett felt a rush of warmth at the simple words. "I like you too. I wanna make you feel good." His hand ran down Link's leg, stroking his thigh. He pressed his lips to the pulse of the young man's neck, feeling it quicken. "Have you..."

Link blushed, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed. "N-no. I mean, yeah. Not all the way, if that's what you mean." Link looked over to the side, remembering countless nights of Aaron biting at his shoulder, trying to work his hand into Link's pants while he made up every excuse he could think of not to go with it. "He... Always tried to force it, but I was scared and always said no."

So, he would be his first then, technically. Rhett swallowed back the desire to pounce on Link right now.

"It's okay, I won't push you, I'lI promise." He leaned up, kissing Link's forehead. "Only when you're ready. Not yet."

Link didn't know if he felt relieved or disappointed, so he blinked up at Rhett, blue eyes bright. "No?"

Rhett hooked his fingers in Link's briefs, pulling them down a few inches, licking his lips as he looked at the revealed skin. Link's hip bones were sharp and made a V straight to where he was most interested to see. "Mmmm, no. In time." They were already moving quickly, but Rhett didn't mind as much anymore. This felt right. "But for now..." In one fluid motion, he pulled Link's underwear off, sliding them off thin legs and tossing them carelessly behind him. His voice dropped an octave as he looked-- and stared-- at Link's body. "I wanna look at you."

"Oh my goodness, Rhett!" Link squirmed, feeling exposed and admittedly turned on by Rhett's audacity. Immediately, he went to cover himself, but Rhett grabbed hold of his hands, intertwining their fingers, looking down at him with a grin.

"Don't hide from me gorgeous, you got nothing to be shy about." Rhett kissed the back of his hand like a gentlemen, and Link resisted the urge to cry. He's never been treated so nicely before. Aaron was his first and only male relationship. He's dated a few girls prior, but obviously, it was a different experience, and always ended awkwardly. Aaron, Link was realizing, was no better.

But Rhett...

Was everything about the blonde criminal always this intense? His hands were pinned back over his head, and his arousal steadily increased, hitting Rhett against his thigh. And Jesus, Rhett looked predatory, practically purring in Link's ear, kissing his earlobe. "You're so cute. You like that?" He tightened his grip on Link's wrists slightly as he shifted, so both of his hands were captured in Rhett's one hand.

"Y-yes, gosh, I do." Link wondered if someone can come just from heavy petting, because he felt like he was close. He gasped loudly as a large hand wrapped around his cock, Rhett's face close to his, their breath intermingling. "Oh, oh my _God_ , _please_ \--"

"I like hearing you beg." Rhett's own cock twitched at the pleading from the man below him. He slowly pumped Link, feeling his length and girth as the man moaned and bucked into his hand weakly. He felt Link weakly struggle against his grip, and whimper out when Rhett squeezed his wrists a little tighter. He wanted these sounds to come out of Link every day. He only deserved to feel good after what he's been through. The things he planned to do tothis sweet, innocent man...

"Come on Rhett, let me see you, please? I'll do anything you want--" he was cut off by a sharp nip to his neck, making him yelp and moan from the sudden spike of pain.

"Don't say that or else you'll have my cock buried in your virgin ass within the next minute." Rhett panted, reigning in his momentary slip of control. A shiver ran through his body from the thought of Link clenching around his length, and he moved his hand away from Link's wrists to squeeze himself through his underwear. "You can't say things like that, you have no idea what you're in for."

Link breathed hard, heart beating wildly at Rhett's words. It should've scared him terribly, but instead it made him feel wanted and desired. He looked at Rhett's arousal through his underwear, huge and impressive, nearly poking out of the top of the hemline. It was an obscene display, and his eyes widened with how big Rhett probably was down there. He _wanted_ to see.

He was going to ask again for Rhett to take everything off when he felt heat. Wet, sucking heat, and his mind blanked. His legs parted and he looked down to see Rhett staring at him, eyes almost glowing in the morning light and zeroed in on his face, taking his length inch by inch into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed out and he hummed, the vibrations running through his entire groin, and Link cried out. He couldn't think beyond the intense pleasure that coursed through his veins, making his thighs quiver.

Rhett watched Link's eyes, pupils blown so wide that only a deep blue ring remained. The man was responsive, very responsive, and it was driving Rhett crazy. In time, he would learn what made this seemingly quiet man tick. He watched Link's mouth form an open gasp, hands gripping the sheets as his body jerked. He closed his eyes and completely took Link into his mouth, his nose pressed into black public hair, and sucked hard.

Link had to close his eyes to look away, the pleasure almost unbearable. He felt it all the way to his toes, Rhett was amazing and powerful and ooo, fuck, he felt a tongue rub against the underside of his dick--

"Oh my God, I, I'm gonna--" He was approaching his climax, the quickest he has ever approached it, and he didn't want this to end so soon but the teasing touches earlier heightened the sensations of his body. Rhett pinned narrow hips to the bed and dragged his tongue along the length of Link's cock, teasing the slit.

"Let me see you fall apart for me, pretty boy." Rhett sank his mouth back on his length, taking it all at once, creating a tight wet heat that was both amazing and intense and everything Link ever wanted in life. Link feebly attempted to thrust his hips, but he was helpless and pinned down, and could do nothing to stop the intensity.

Rhett saw that Link was on the edge and sat up, his mouth coming off of Link's length with a lewd, wet-sounding pop. He crawled over the shaking man, pressing his forehead against Link's sweaty one, pumping him relentlessly with his hand. "Let go, Link."

And Link did. He let go with a shuddering cry of Rhett's name, releasing into his waiting hand, hitting Rhett's abdomen with his seed. He shuddered through his orgasm, heart slamming in his chest as Rhett whispered sweet nothings into his ear, stroking him steadily through his orgasm, unrelenting and solid.

"S-shit, oh... Rhett.." Link whimpered as Rhett squeezed the head of his over-sensitized cock, cum dripping off the head. Rhett was sure this was the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life. With a low groan of his own, he finally pulled his own throbbing cock out, a wet arm obvious on his boxer shorts, and stroked his full hardness, eyes roaming over Link's spent body.

Link watched the scene dazedly, his cock twitching in interest as he finally got to look at Rhett. He was so absolutely gorgeous and rugged. The man looked cut from marble, sharp hip bones cutting into a perfect V, and muscular thighs to go with it. His tattoos rippled with his muscles as his hand moved faster on his cock.

"Oh my gosh, you're so big! I knew it!" Link exclaimed, and then proceeded to blush all over his body as Rhett smirked at him, panting a little as he stroked his length.

"You've been thinking about me, Link?" He rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precum, using it as a lubricant to speed up his hand. He was close.

"Y-yes..." Link bit his lip, fingers stroking the side of Rhett's pelvic bone, feeling the course blonde hair there. Everything about Rhett was so rough around the edges, and he loved it. "In the shower earlier, I..." Link bit his lip as if he was saying something bad. "I... touched myself thinking about you."

Rhett knew about it already, but hearing his little captive admit it was hot beyond words. "Tell me what you thought about." He needed to know.

Link watched Rhett with the growing realization that he had an effect on the larger man. His eyes and hands roamed over Rhett's body, hot to the touch, and quietly spoke. "I... thought about you coming into the shower with me and getting kinda..." Link blushed hard.

"Getting kinda what, baby?" Rhett squeezed the base of his thick length, his other hand on Link's hip. "Tell me."

"... Rough. I-is that weird?" Link closed his eyes, exhaling hard. Was that weird? He didn't know. His sex life wasn't exactly adventurous.

"Mmm, Link... " Images of Link tied to his bed and blind folded, legs quivering as Rhett spread them apart did it for him. With a low growl he came heavily all over his hand and Link's abdomen, adding to the cooling mess that was from Link's previous release. Rhett shuddered and Link watched with wide eyes, and he felt the swell of arousal pooling in his belly. Rhett was going to be the end of him if he was already getting excited again.

Rhett lazily wiped away their mixed essence with his briefs and tossed them neatly into the hamper. With a sigh, he flopped down next to Link, pulling him close and kissing into his hair. Link smiled from the touches, relaxing and resting his cheek on the hairy blonde chest. They breathed in sync, and intertwined their fingers together.

"Wow." Link breathed, smiling sleepily up at Rhett. He kissed into his beard and snuggled into the man. Rhett chuckled, pulling him

closer. "Yeah, wow."

Rhett, after a few minutes of silent contemplation, began to speak. "Link? I know you don't know me that well, and I probably gave an awful first impression, but... The few people and things I care for, I care for with everything I have. I'm going to do my best to protect you. You don't have to worry if I'm around." He stroked the black hair, and upon closer inspection, he realized it was a very very dark brown. Smiling at the discovery, he kissed Link's hairline. "Okay?"

Silence. Rhett blinked. "Link?" He angled his head to look down at the man's face, and nearly started laughing at what he saw. Link was passed out, mouth open and breathing puffs of air into Rhett's face.

"Sleep well, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone made a link to the chapter titles and the lyrics to the song yet? ;) 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I love writing this fic. Thank you so much for waiting xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 should be up soon, I'm going to keep writing this guy on my phone and see where it takes me. :) Please leave a review and what you would like to see in this story! No real plot for it yet.


End file.
